Rain King Miracles
by Fighting-this-War
Summary: Just a little fluffy thing i wrote whilst in a stupid mood.


"Ok, this is weird." Mulder groaned and Scully stood there, unsure what to say.

"Mmm." She mumbled, looking down, causing him to look at her.

"You ok?" he asked and she immediately looked up, enchanted.

"Yeah, I'm good." She gushed. "I'll be right back."  
She all but ran to the bathroom and pulled open the door to the ladies before rushing inside, positioning herself in front of the mirror.

"Pull yourself together!" she hissed at herself but was unable to do it and felt her anger building up inside of him.

Suddenly the door opened again and Sheila came in.

"Oh…sorry." She apologized but Scully didn't say anything. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…thank you." Scully forced a smile but Sheila didn't object.

"You know, you need to say something." She finally spoke.

"Sorry?" Scully answered and titled her head to one side.

"Agent Mulder, he needs to know." Sheila gave her a smile.

"Needs to know what?" Scully still didn't get it.

"How you feel." Sheila patted her on the shoulder.

"Oh." Scully laughed. "I don't have feelings for Agent Mulder."

They were both interrupted by the sound of thunderclaps and rain spattering down on the barn.

"Shit." Scully mumbled to herself as she leaned onto the sink, watching her reflection.

"You're not doing it are you?" Sheila asked nervously and scully looked at her.

"Not at all." She answered, sighing as she excused herself and exited the bathroom, followed by Sheila.

They both stopped dead when Scully caught sight of Mulder, cosily dancing with one of the young local beauty queens.

"Oh boy." Scully sighed before turning to Sheila. "If you get a chance, tell Mulder, I left already will you please?"

"Sure." Came Sheila's reply as Scully quickly ducked out of the barn hall and into the rain.

Mulder tried to pry off the woman that had clung to him and eagerly began to look for Scully. He sighed when he couldn't see her but could hear thunderclaps and the rain was bucketing down. He ran to Sheila.

"You gotta stop Holman!" he yelled over the sound of the blaring music.

"It isn't him! It's natural." Sheila yelled back at him. "Oh and now that I got the chance, your friend left, she told me to tell you."

"You mean she is out there? In that weather!" Mulder asked her and she nodded, making him frown with concern. "Oh god!"

He ran out the hall in the same way scully had and began to yell her name when he was in the open air, rain pounding down on him. "SCULLY!"

"Over here Mulder." She called to him, emerging from the shadows, covering herself with an umbrella.

"What are you doing out here? You're gonna catch your damn death!" he exclaimed, immediately jogging over to her.

"I'm a doctor remember?" she shook her head. "What happened to miss beauty queen anyway?"

"Oh come on Dana, you think I wanted to be lumbered with her? You left me on my own anyway, I had no choice except either standing there, looking like a lemon on my own or mix." He explained but she only gave him 'a look'.

"Mulder I'm not saying that, it's just that maybe you should think about getting a girlfriend for life instead of taking anything in a skirt." She spoke between crashes of thunder.

"I don't go for everything in skirt." He laughed and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah right." She rolled her eyes.

"Well if that were true, you should wear skirts more often." He purred.

"Excuse me?" she asked in disbelief.

"I was joking." He smiled warmly and she couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm wearing one now aren't I?" she teased before handing him the umbrella.

"I know." He stuttered and she shook her head.

"You don't normally notice what I'm wearing." She smiled playfully.

"Yeah I do, I just don't tell you." Mulder spoke defensively.

"God you make it sound sordid! A quick glance to see what I'm wearing." She spoke quite dry and bluntly. He didn't reply.

"Anyway…" he tried to change the subject.

"Should we go back inside?" Scully asked and he gave a disappointed sigh before nodding hesitantly.

"I guess so." He breathed before moving closer to her, startling her as the rain continued to pour down on them.

"Wha-" She started to say but say interrupted by his kiss. She pulled him closer to her as his lips massaged hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms encircled her waist and the storm finally cleared…


End file.
